Don't Cry Alone
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Jangan menangis sendirian... Aku akan kembali dan menemanimu..." 80 / Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.


**Don't Cry Alone**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rated K+

Genre : Hurt/Confort/Romance (Friendship)

Pairing : 8059 (Romance) 802759 (Friendship)

Warning : Shounen-Ai, Setting Future Arc, Typo

.

Suara hiruk pikuk yang terdengar di sekelilingnya tampak terdengar samar. Tawa kemenangan yang terdengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa membuatnya terdiam. Ia berdiri di tengah stadion itu—penuh dengan suka cita akan kemenangan.

Tetapi—entah kenapa ia tidak bisa sama sekali merasakan kesenangan itu.

'_Maafkan aku—'_

"Hei Yamamoto—" suara dari salah satu temannya terdengar memecahkan fikirannya. Menoleh, melihat beberapa teman satu tim base ballnya tampak menghampiri dan merangkul bahunya, "ayo bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan hari ini dengan makan sushi di tempatmu?"

"Ahaha—tetapi Oyajii sudah tidak ada lagi—" tertawa seperti biasa—semuanya tampak diam menatap kearah Yamamoto dengan tatapan bingung dan datar, "—aku belum memberitahu? Ayahku meninggal beberapa minggu sebelum pertandingan dimulai…"

…

"Maafkan kami Yamamoto—"

'_Maaf—aku benar-benar minta maaf Yamamoto, kalau saja kau tidak terlibat denganku—mungkin saja ayahmu masih ada…'_

"Tidak apa-apa, bermain baseball seperti ini sudah cukup untuk menghiburku," tertawa pelan sambil merangkul balik semua orang yang ada disana, "aku tahu tempat makan yang enak—bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja?"

'_Juudaime juga menangis saat mengetahui ayahmu tewas karena Millefiore brengsek itu—bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan senyuman bodohmu itu?!'_

…

"_Eh apa yang kau katakan Hayato?" _

_Menoleh saat mendengar Gokudera yang ada di sampingnya berbicara. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Tsuna membicarakan soal kematian ayahnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengakhiri dengan senyuman seperti biasa._

"_Kudengar kau menolak saat Juudaime mengatakan untukmu mengambil cuti di Jepang? Sekedar bermain baseball seperti dulu?"_

_Tsuna menyuruhnya untuk tidak berada di markas Vongola dan kembali ke Jepang untuk tidak berurusan dengan kelompok mafia untuk sementara._

"_Dan kudengar, sepertinya itu adalah idemu—" berjalan mendekat dan mengusap pipi sang Storm Guardian sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Mengusap rambut Gokudera sambil tersenyum, "—aku senang kau menghawatirkanku Hayato. Tetapi, Tsuna masih membutuhkanku disini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."_

"_Juudaime menghawatirkanmu—ia menangis saat mengetahui ayahmu tewas karena Millefiore brengsek itu—jadi, bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan senyuman bodohmu itu dan menurutinya?"_

"_Tetapi Hayato—" mulutnya terkunci saat Gokudera mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam, membuatnya bahkan susah untuk bernafas._

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin menurutinya—bisakah lakukan itu untukku?" menunduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di tubuh Yamamoto. Gokudera hanya bisa diam sejenak, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto, "—aku hanya tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti ayahmu. Baik karena Millefiore itu, atau karena kebodohanmu…"_

…

'_Kudoakan agar timmu menang Yamamoto ^O^b'_

'_KAU HARUS MENANG DENGAN EXTREME YAMAMOTO!'_

'_Hn—kalau kau kalah, itu artinya kau benar-benar seorang herbivore…'_

'_Yare-yare—kau harus mentraktir Lambo-sama kalau kau menang…'_

'_Se—selamat bertanding Ame-san…'_

'_Kufufu~ sebaiknya kau memenangkan itu Yamamoto Takeshi, bagaimanapun kau harus mendapatkan hasil yang bagus untuk membayar cutimu…'_

Sekali lagi Yamamoto tampak melihat pesan yang diberikan sebelum pertandingan padanya—dari Tsuna dan juga semua guardian Vongola. Walaupun saat ini hanya ada Hayato dan juga Tsuna yang berada di markas, tetapi semuanya tetap berkomunikasi—walaupun dalam kasus Hibari dan juga Mukuro—mereka jarang melakukannya.

'_Tetapi sampai sekarang Hayato belum memberikan—'_ helaan nafas kecewanya tampak tertahan saat sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Saat pertandingan dimulai hingga sekarang ia mematikan handphonenya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan baseballnya.

'_Kau adalah Yakyuu-bakka, tentu kau akan menang bukan? Setelah itu kembalilah—aku akan menunggumu.'_

Walaupun tidak ada nomor—yang sepertinya memang disengaja, dan juga nama pengirim, tetapi tentu saja Yamamoto tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan itu padanya.

'_Thank's Tsuna ^-^b tim kami menang dan masuk final loh!'_

"Oi Yamamoto—" tangannya yang akan membalas pesan yang diberikan oleh semua guardian—dan terhenti pada pesan pertama dari Tsuna langsung menoleh untuk melihat teman satu timnya mendekat, "—ayolah kau adalah ace pertandingan ini, kau bisa membalas pesan itu nanti-nanti."

"Ahahaha, baiklah-baiklah—maafkan aku!"

…

"_Jadi kau akan setuju bukan Yamamoto?"_

_Tsuna menatap sang Rain Guardian yang menemuinya saat itu. Ia tahu, meminta Gokudera untuk membujuk Yamamoto adalah cara yang paling tepat. Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk dagunya._

"_Tetapi, apakah benar tidak apa-apa Tsuna? Keadaan markas benar-benar dalam bahaya, hanya ada kau dan juga Hayato—"_

"_Tenang saja, kalau aku sempat aku akan menonton pertandinganmu," Tsuna tersenyum pada Yamamoto seperti biasa. Sang Rain Guardian hanya bisa terdiam sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum._

"_Aku akan selalu mengirimkan tiket dengan tempat terbaik setiap pertandinganku, Tsuna—" Yamamoto tidak bisa membantah, bukan hanya kekasihnya yang menginginkan ia kembali ke Jepang namun Tsuna—sahabatnya juga menginginkannya, "—dan kalau ada sesuatu yang gawat, aku akan selalu datang untukmu Tsuna…"_

…

Pada akhirnya, Tsuna dan juga Hayato tidak pernah bisa untuk menonton—ia tahu kalau markas sangat rawan. Dan untuk Tsuna keluar dari kehidupan itu hanya untuk menontonnya saja—itu akan membahayakan keberadaannya.

Tetapi, mungkin ia bisa meminta Tsuna untuk datang bersama Gokudera—hanya untuk pertandingan final ini.

"Tinggal satu pertandingan lagi—kami akan mengandalkanmu lagi kali ini Yamamoto!" pesta di tempat itu tampaknya cukup meriah, membuat semuanya tampak menghabiskan sake yang ada di depan mereka—termasuk Yamamoto yang sepertinya sudah cukup mabuk.

"Ahaha, serahkan padaku!" suara handphone tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Yamamoto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah mabuk itu mencoba mengambilnya dan melihat layar handphone itu, "maaf, aku akan menerima telpon sebentar—"

"Hei, kita sedang berpesta—kekasihmu bisa menunggu sebentar bukan?"

"Maaf~"

…

"Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungi duluan Hayato—" di depan restoran itu Yamamoto mencoba untuk mengangkat telpon yang ia lihat berasal dari Gokudera. Ia tidak sempat menjawab pesan dari Gokudera, namun kalau sudah dihubungi seperti ini mungkin ia akan mengatakannya langsung.

"Satu pertandingan lagi aku akan kembali kesana—" merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Membukanya dan melihat sepasang cincin yang terpasang disana. Tersenyum sendiri—membayangkan apa yang akan ia lihat saat Gokudera menerima hadiah ini, "—setelah itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

…

"Hayato?"

"Aku melihat pesanmu di handphone Juudaime—" suara itu tampak pelan dan juga sedikit bergetar. Yamamoto hanya mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba untuk mendengar suara yang nyaris berbisik itu, "aku tahu kau sudah selesai bertanding, makanya aku menghubungimu…"

"Begitulah, maaf kalau aku tidak membalas pesan—"

"Juudaime—tewas," dua kata yang keluar saat itu bahkan sukses membuat rasa mabuknya hilang. Matanya tampak membulat dan mulutnya tampak kelu untuk menjawabnya, "ia—tewas terbunuh oleh Millefiore…"

"Ahahaa, sepertinya aku masih mabuk—kudengar kau mengatakan kalau Tsuna tewas? Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan darinya tadi pagi—"

"Bodoh—" biasanya teriakan yang terdengar saat Yamamoto mengatakan hal itu saat keadaannya sedang serius. Tetapi sekarang, Gokudera hanya bisa berbisik mengatakannya, "—ini bukan game dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah game…"

'_Dan kau tahu—aku tidak pernah lagi menganggap ini adalah sebuah game…'_

"Juudaime sudah tewas, dan ia tidak mungkin kembali—" Yamamoto hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan suara Gokudera yang semakin gemetar terdengar di telinganya.

'_Hibari berada di Eropa untuk misi yang hanya Tsuna yang mengetahuinya…_

_Sasagawa-senpai sedang berada di markas Varia untuk berlatih…_

_Lambo—mungkin ia sedang bersama dengan I-Pin sekarang…_

_Reborn-san sudah tewas beberapa minggu sebelum oyajii meninggal…_

_Dan Bianchi serta Shamal mungkin belum mengetahui kabar ini…_

_._

_Lalu…'_

"Hayato—aku akan kembali kesana sekarang…" ia tahu kalau kepulangannya kemari benar-benar susah untuk dilakukan. Ia tahu bagaimana kerasnya Gokudera mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka berdua tidak akan apa-apa.

"Bodoh—apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya aku dan juga Juudaime mengirimmu ke Jepang agar kau menetap disana terlebih dahulu? Lagipula—hanya tinggal satu—"

"Aku akan kembali sekarang—apapun yang terjadi…"

…

"Lalu apa—" nadanya tampak lirih terdengar, benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit mendengarkannya, "—semuanya sudah terlambat Takeshi…"

'_Lalu—bagaimana dengan Hayato disana? Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini—sendirian disana…'_

"Jangan menangis sendirian—" senyumannya tampak datar, namun ia benar-benar tulus mengatakan itu, "—aku akan disana, untuk menemanimu…"

Karena ia tahu, bagaimana perasaan Hayato saat ini—kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Sendirian akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk—ia memang tidak mau melihat kekasihnya menangis, namun ia lebih tidak menginginkan Gokudera berpura-pura kuat di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sendirian—Hayato…"

…

"Yo Yamamoto—kau lama sekali, apakah kekasihmu mengajakmu kencan?"

"Setidaknya kenalkan kami padanya—"

Beberapa anggota baseball tampak tertawa saat Yamamoto kembali setelah beberapa saat keluar dari restoran untuk menerima telpon. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan menatap mereka semua.

"Teman-teman—sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian di pertandingan Final," nadanya tampak tidak sesemangat tadi. Membuat semuanya terdiam dan menatap kearah Yamamoto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"HEE! Kenapa?"

"Aku—punya urusan penting yang harus kulakukan," tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia benar-benar menyukai baseball bahkan sebelum ia menyukai Gokudera. Namun siapa yang sangka, perasaan suka pada Gokudera bisa mengalahkan perasaan sukanya pada permainan ini.

Gokudera membutuhkannya saat ini—ia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkannya…

'_Sejujurnya—aku memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini Takeshi—'_

…

Di markas Vongola saat itu, semua anak buah tampak sibuk dengan berita tentang kematian sang Vongola Decimo. Semua guardian yang mendengar, langsung memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia. Satu-satunya guardian yang ada disana saat itu hanyalah Gokudera yang mengatur semua masalah di markas.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian untuk memberitahu pada mereka tentang waktu pemakaman decimo—" anak buah dari Vongola tampak mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera dan segera melaksanakannya. Tampak lelah, Gokudera menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan kearah ruangan Tsuna.

Membuka pintu, biasanya yang ia temukan adalah sosok sang boss yang tampak tersenyum kearahnya. Namun saat ini, yang ia temukan hanyalah ruangan kosong yang entah bagaimana terasa lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

…

Berjalan kearah sebuah sofa yang biasa digunakan Tsuna untuk beristirahat, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya disana dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

'_Juudaime, bertahanlah!'_

Ia masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan teriakannya yang mencoba untuk membuat Tsuna sadar, namun ia tidak pernah bisa menyelamatkannya. Bahkan hangatnya darah yang menggenangi tangannya saat itu masih bisa ia rasakan.

Ia tidak menangis—karena sebagai tangan kanan ia harus terlihat kuat di depan semua anak buah lainnya.

Seseorang tampak berjalan dan menghampiri pemuda itu—mengusap lembut kepalanya.

…

"Kau—terlambat…" menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak akan menangis. Didepan semuanya ia tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya—tetapi entah kenapa, saat merasakan sentuhan itu, semua yang ia tahan pada akhirnya meledak begitu saja, "darimana saja kau…"

"Maaf—aku harus mengambil beberapa hal sebelum kembali kemari," suara lembut Yamamoto malah membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu. Ia yang selalu bisa tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu kini tidak bisa melakukannya, "tidak apa-apa Hayato…"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya—" Yamamoto mencoba untuk merangkul tubuh itu dan membenamkannya di tubuhnya. Isakan itu tampak terdengar semakin jelas saat itu—dan ia tahu saat ini bahkan dirinya tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyembuhkan Gokudera.

"Maafkan aku Hayato…"

'_Kalau saja aku memiliki satu kesempatan lagi—_

_._

_._

"Yamamoto!" ia berharap tidak akan bangun kalau ini adalah mimpi. Saat dimana ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, ketika Tsuna masih hidup dan Gokudera masih tampak—'hidup'. Saat ketika Tsuna dan Gokudera yang berasal dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu, muncul di depannya.

…

"Oh, apakah ini adalah lelucon yang buruk?"

.

.

—_aku akan menyelamatkan kalian apapun yang terjadi, Tsuna—Hayato…'_

**~Owari~**

Sudah lama ga bikin ffic 8059 kenapa malah lebih ke friendship 5927 sama 8027 sih =w=a

Yah sebenarnya ini fanfic kepikir pas lagi buka-buka deviantart dan nemu satu doujin pendek yang bikin me nangis seketika T_T;

Ini settingnya pas Future arc :3 habis papanya Yamamoto meninggal, Tsuna nyuruh Yamamoto cuti sambil ngelanjutin hobi lama dia baseball XD

Sebenarnya me agak bingung, ini masuk ke friendship (karena Tsuna) atau Romance (karena 8059)…

**Makasih sudah berkenan membaca ^ ^ me mengharapkan review yang bermanfaat dari kalian~**


End file.
